Secret hearts
by NekoEd
Summary: Everyone gets sick sometimes...and some secrets are revealed. Nothing much, but I had to get this off my chest.


"Shuichi! Wake up honey! Time for school!" Shiori Minamino called for her son from the end of the stairs.

Back in his room, Kurama moaned and oppened his eyes. "Damn it..." He whispered. He closed his eyes again and turned.

"Shuichi!" Shiori shouted once more. "He can´t still be sleeping." She said to herself and climbed up the stairs to her son´s room and knocked.

"Shuichi, honey? You awake?" She asked and oppened the door slowly.

"Shuichi!" She raised her voice once seeing that he was still sleeping. "Get up now or you´ll be late." She said. "You´ve never missed a day in school so don´t start now." She said warningly.

Kurama moaned again. "Just five more minutes mother..." He said.

"Shuichi..." Shiori lowered her voice and touched Kurama´s cheek. "Oh, my...You´re not getting sick are you?" She asked concerned.

Hearing the concern in his mother´s voice, Kurama got up and smiled "Of course not mother." He said. "I just was up late last night while studying." He said and hoped his mother would believe him. Actually he was helping Yusuke and the rest of the team beat yet another demon.

"I´m perfectly fine mother." He said and streched.

"Well..." Shiori started. "If you´re sure..." Kurama nodded. "Change your clothes and come to breakfast ok?" Kurama nodded again and watched his mother to leave his room.

Kurama´s smile fell. He was actually feeling a little odd, but he shaked the feeling off and changed into his school uniform.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shuichi, everything ok?" Kaito asked.

"Huh?" Kurama raised his head from his desk. "Why?" He asked.  
"I was just wondering, since you look a little down." Kaito said.

"I´m fine, don´t worry." Kurama smiled and yawned. "Just the lack of sleep."

"Okay." Kaito said a little unsurely and walked to his seat and got his books from his back.

The teacher walked into the class and started.

Kurama was not paying attention. He was feeling too tired to do that.

_"Darn it...I should ask Koenma to give me a day off so I can sleep. It´s probably nothing more than the lack of sleep, since Yusuke is dragging me everywhere these days. And Hiei isn´t making it any easier by fighting constantly with Kuwabara..."_

"Mr. Minamino!"

Kurama almost fell from his chair from suprise.

"Y..Yes sensei..?" He asked carefully.

"I asked you a question and I´m waiting for the answer." The teacher growled.

Kurama looked at the chalkboard and thought for a moment. "Seven." He said.

The teacher nodded and started teaching again.

Kurama sighed softly.

He didn´t even know he was in the math class! This was getting really wierd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama was walking home from school.   
He was starting to get a really bad headache on top off everything else.

He was tired, he hadn´t eaten anything since this morning. Even though he didn´t want to eat even then, but he didn´t want to upset his mother by worrying her.

And the weather was cold and windy.

"What else can go wrong?" He asked himself quietly.

"Kuraaamaaa!!"

"Oh, joy..." Kurama said once he heard familiar voice calling his name.

He turned and saw the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hi Kurama! What´s up?" Yusuke asked with a grin. Kurama smiled back. "Nothing much. I just got out from school so I´m heading back home."  
"Well, good thing I caught you before that." Yusuke said. _"If you dare to say we have another mission, I´m going to..."_ "We have another mission." Yusuke said.

Kurama sighed. _"As I thought..."_ "What is it?" He asked trying to sound normal.

"Nothing big. We need to get back some scroll that couple of demons stole from Koenma." Yusuke said.

"That´s all? Why do you need me?" Kurama snapped.

Yusuke raised his eyebrown. Kurama was always ready to help his friends and he NEVER snapped or got angry to them.  
"You ok Kurama?" Yusuke asked carefully.

Kurama sighed like a millionth time that day. "Yes, I´m fine Yusuke." He said. "I´m sorry I snapped at you, but it´s just not my day." He explained.

Yusuke nodded, understanding perfectly. Everyone had bad days once in a while and this was probably Kurama´s first ever.

"So are you in?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. "Okay."

"So if you all understood, you can go." Koenma said and continued his paperwork wich he was interrupted by Yusuke´s group.

"We´ll be back soon!" Yusuke said and started taking off with everyone.

"Kurama." Koenma stopped the fox.

"Yes Koenma?" Kurama asked almost sure what he was going to ask.

"Is everything ok?" There it was.

"Yes." Kurama said. "No need to worry."

Koenma nodded and Kurama left the room.

"I hope you are sure of it Kurama..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking another blow in the stomach, Yusuke had hard time standing up straight.

"Damn it..." He growled. "Is everyone ok?" He asked. Kuwabara had bruises, but not as bad as Kurama and Hiei.

"We´re fine Yusuke." Kurama said and coughed. "Just kill the demon and don´t worry about us."

Yusuke nodded and raised his hand.

"I only need this one time..." He said and aimed.

"Spirit Gun!" He shouted and fired.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a big blast and light, the demon was dead.

Yusuke laughed. "HAH! I told you it wasn´t so hard." He said.

"Urameshi you idiot!" Kuwabara shouted and grabbed Yusuke´s shirt collar.

"You almost got us killed!" 

"Relax Kuwabara, we´re alive so it doesn´t matter anymore." Yusuke grinned.

Kuwabara sighed. "I give up..." He said. "There´s no reasoning with you..."

They started laughing, but Hiei only shaked his head and grinned.

"Ow...!"

Everyone turned their head towards the sound.

Kurama

"Kurama are you ok!?" Yusuke panicked.

Kurama was holding his stomach and breathed heavily.

"It´s nothing...I´ve been feeling this for a while now...B..But it was never..this...Ngh!"  
He fell to knees and started shaking a little.

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered and bend down to Kurama´s level. He put his hand to his forehead.

"You have a fever." He said.

"I´m fine." Kurama said. "The pain is almost gone..."

Hiei knew Kurama was lying.

"Come on Kurama, we need to get you home." Yusuke said. "Kuwabara? Could you...?"   
"Right." Kuwabara said, understanding what Yusuke wanted.

Kuwabara walked to Kurama and pulled his gently up.

"No you don´t have to..." Kurama said before passing out. Yusuke sighed.

"I should have told him to stay home today...He said he was fine."

"Kurama doesn´t want someone to worry about him." Hiei said.

Yusuke nodded. "I know, but still...He could have just told me he wanted to stay out of this one."

"What´s done is done, but we still need to get Kurama home." Kuwabara said and started walking.

Yusuke and Hiei nodded and followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori was prepairing dinner and waiting for Shuichi to get home.

"It´s awfully late." She said. "I guess he got stuck in the library again."

Kurama often did that, so his mother wasn´t worried where he was.

A knock from the door awoke her from her thoughts.

"That must be Shuichi." She said and walked to the door and oppened it.

"S...SHUICHI!"

Shiori almost fell to the floor from the sight.

Kurama was sleeping on Kuwabara´s arms and whimpering. He was covered with bruises and his hair was a mess.

"What happened!?" Shiori gasped.

"We´ll explain everything later mrs. Minamino, but first could we get Ku..Shuichi inside?" Yusuke asked.

Shiori nodded and quickly moved to let them in.

"We need to get in the bed." She said and walked to Kurama´s room. Kuwabara and Yusuke followed. Hiei had stayed behind to inform Koenma about this.

Kuwabara laid Kurama down at his bed and sighed. Shiori removed her son from his dirty clothes and got him into his pajamas.

"So what happened?" She asked.

Both boys were quiet for a moment.

"He...He got into a fight..." Yusuke lied. He couldn´t tell Shiori the truth.

"We got there in time, but he said his stomach hurt and...he passed out."

"I see..." Shiori said. "Thank you for helping him."

Yusuke nodded. "Of course."

"I should´ve seen this coming." Shiori said. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked. "What do you mean?" They asked.

"Shuichi wasn´t feeling well this morning, but he told me he was going to school. He didn´t even eat much and he overslept."  
Shiori almost was in tears. Her son had never been sicker than a common cold. He had never passed out.

"I´m going to take his temperature. Could you watch him for a while?" The boys nodded and Shiori left.

"Got into a fight?" Kuwabara asked. "Way to go Urameshi, his mother thinks Kurama´s an angel. So how do you think he´ll explain that to her after his better?"  
"I don´t know Kuwabara, but I had to think something. I couldn´t just say I don´t know where the bruises are from. And we could say it wasn´t Kurama´s fault."

Kuwabara nodded. "I hope his feeling well soon..." "Me too." Yusuke said smiling a little. "It´s weird to see him like this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"38.5." Shiori said. "It´s pretty bad, but I don´t think he needs the hospital treatment yet."

Yusuke sighed. "Don´t worry, he´s a though kid. He´ll pull through in no time."

Shiori smiled. "I still don´t get it, why would Shuichi fight?" "It wasn´t his fault." Kuwabara said. "Some punks were bullying a kid so he helped him."

Yusuke smiled to his friend.

Suddenly Kurama started frowning.

"Shuichi? Honey, are you awake?" Shiori asked gently.

Kurama´s eyes shot open and he bend over the bed and vomited.

Shiori stroked her son´s back until he stopped. Kurama whimpered again and mumbled something.

"I´m sorry..." He said.

"Oh honey, don´t be." Shiori said. "It´s ok." She took a washcloth and cleaned Kurama´s face.

"Everyone gets sick sometimes."

"S..Still...Sorry.." Kurama whispered. He didn´t even realize that Yusuke and Kuwabara were there.

"Get some sleep." Shiori said and kissed the top of Kurama´s head.

Kurama nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." She said and turned to the other boys. "Let´s leave Shuichi to sleep."

Yusuke smiled and walked out of the room followed by Kuwabara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen Shiori had made some tea for them. It was her way to thank them for doing this for Kurama.

Even though the boys had told her it was a friends deed.

"Is this really the firstn time he´s sick?" Kuwabara asked. Shiori nodded. "He sometimes had colds, but nothing serious. So I really wasn´t prepared for this so don´t wonder why I yelled like that." She said and blushed a little.

"It´s no biggie." Yusuke said smiling. "You had every right to yell. We got scared too." He said.

Shiori smiled. "Thank you Yusuke. You two are really good friends." She said. "But do you know where Hiei is? Shuichi told me that you all were friends"

Yusuke and Kuwabara weren´t prepared for that! Kurama´s mother knew Hiei?!

"Y..You know him?" Kuwabara asked.

Shiori blinked. "Of course." She said. "He´s been with Shuichi as long as I can remember. I was so happy when Shuichi told me."

Once again, Yusuke and Kuwabara were stunned.

Kurama and Hiei TOGETHER!?!

This was getting weirder by the second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Kurama´s room, Hiei was sitting next to him on his bed.

"Stupid fox..." He said. "Why didn´t you tell me?"

Kurama stirred up from the sound of Hiei.

"Hiei..." He smiled weakly. "I thought you´d dropped by."

Hiei raised his eyebrown and grinned. "Like i´d miss a perfect opportunity to yell at you." He said. "Why didn´t you stay home?"  
"I didn´t think it would get like this." Kurama said. "But I guess it doesn´t matter."

Hiei sighed. "Just get better, ok." Kurama smiled and pulled Hiei into a small kiss. "I promise." He said.

Hiei smirked and deepened the kiss gently. "You´d better." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too Hiei."


End file.
